1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device generating illumination light and a projector having the light source device therein.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector that modulates light emitted from a light source in accordance with image information so as to project an optical image in an enlarged manner has been used for the purpose of presentation or a home theater. A light source device of the related art used for the projector typically includes a light emitting tube with a high pressure mercury lamp, a reflector having light emitted from the light emitting tube converging at a predetermined position, and an auxiliary reflecting mirror having the light emitted from the light emitting tube sent back into the light emitting tube (see JP-A-2005-5183). In the light source device, the light can be efficiently used due to the auxiliary reflecting mirror. However, in the light source device, since some of light, which are emitted from the light emitting portion to pass through a boundary between a light emitting portion and a sealed portion, are refracted depending on the shape of a material of the tube at the boundary, it is not easy to accurately control the light reflected from, in particular, a base portion of the auxiliary reflecting mirror so as to send the light back to the light emitting portion between electrodes. For this reason, some of the light reflected from the auxiliary reflecting mirror are incident on the electrodes or the vicinity thereof, which causes the light emitting tube to be overheated or the electrodes to be deteriorated. As a result, the lifetime of the light emitting tube may be shortened.